Cauchemar
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant la Saison 1, après avoir consulté les archives du journal, Eléna comprend que Stefan et Damon sont des vampires, le récit de la soirée qui suit.


_**Disclaimers : LJ Smith **_

_**Bonjour à tous Un petit nouveau dans l'univers de Vampires Diaries. Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "soupe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Bonne lecture et…reviews ?**_

**Cauchemar**

Elle savait désormais que Stefan était un vampire. Tout comme son frère Damon.

C'était la seule explication, même si elle était dingue.

Les frères Salvatore étaient des vampires. Peut-être. Sûrement.

Toujours sous le choc de cette découverte, Eléna traversa le salon comme dans un cauchemar.

A sa vue, Jenna tressaillit.

« Eléna ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Ou à Jérémy ? »

Le son de la voix de Jenna ramena Eléna au présent et elle se tourna vers sa tante.

« Non, juste une mauvaise journée tante Jenna.

- Tu es sûre ? S'inquiéta Jenna.

- Oui, oui. » Assura Eléna avec précipitation.

De toute manière comment aurait-elle pu parler à quiconque de ce qu'elle soupçonnait ? C'est vrai, c'était pas le genre de chose qu'on glissait comme ça dans la conversation à moins de vouloir passer pour une folle ou une droguée…

Mal à l'aise, Eléna esquiva Jenna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Perplexe, Jenna tenta de la retenir.

« Eléna ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Avec Stefan ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une point d'hésitation.

Si quelque chose n'allait pas avec Stefan ? Voyons voir, si ses calculs étaient bons il avait plus d'une centaine d'années et était probablement un vampire…

« Eléna ? » Redemanda Jenna, cette fois avec plus d'inquiétude.

La jeune fille se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« T'en fait pas tante Jenna, c'est juste…

- Une dispute d'amoureux ? Suggéra Jenna.

- C'est ça, s'empressa d'acquiescer Eléna. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais aller dans ma chambre. »

Le regard soucieux de Jenna suivit Eléna tandis que la jeune fille s'empressait de rejoindre sa chambre.

« Eléna ?

- Oui, tante Jenna ?

- Si c'était grave tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Les yeux d'Eléna s'embuèrent et pendant un instant elle fut tentée de tout dire à Jenna avant de se reprendre. Sa tante avait déjà assez à faire avec Jérémy, elle n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer qu'elle était folle.

« Je sais tante Jenna. » Souffla la jeune fille avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

()()

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'Eléna parvienne à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue. Elle n'avait personne à confier ses doutes. Bonnie et Caroline la prendraient à coup sûr pour une folle et en parler à Jérémy était exclu. Elle était seule. Seule et munie d'un petit ami peut être vampire qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de repousser. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Stefan.

Eléna tourna et retourna ses doutes dans son esprit pendant des heures puis, à bout de forces et d'émotion, elle finit par s'endormir. Et à rêver.

()()

_Elle était dans leur maison. Jérémy était assis à ses côtés. Il lui sourit d'un air joyeux et Eléna répondit, surprise. _

_« Eléna mange ta soupe. » La gronda affectueusement la voix de sa mère._

_Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se leva pour étreindre sa mère._

_« Eléna ? » S'étonna en riant Miranda._

_La jeune fille, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, recula légèrement._

_« Je suis si contente de te voir maman._

_- Eléna tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta son père._

_Eléna se retourna vers lui et sourit._

_« Oui, je vais bien papa, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. »_

_Les yeux sur ses parents, sur sa famille, Eléna retourna prendre sa place à table et entama sa soupe. C'était sa préférée, aux courgettes avec une pointe de crème comme elle l'adorait depuis l'enfance et que seule sa mère savait faire. Eléna sourit à nouveau puis le visage de sa mère devint trouble._

_« Maman ? »_

_Un gargouillis lui répondit et la voix de Damon remplaça celle de sa mère._

_« Miranda ne peut pas te parler pour l'instant Eléna._

_- Damon ? Mais qu'est que tu fais là ! »_

_Eléna se tourna vers son père mais il avait lui aussi disparu. A ses côtés, Jérémy dodelina de la tête, l'air complétement perdu._

_« On dirait qu'il ne reste que toi et moi Eléna. » Murmura Damon._

_La jeune fille avala sa salive et lui fit face bravement._

_« Qui es-tu ?_

_- Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Stefan plutôt ? Après tout c'est lui qui a choisi pour nous deux. » Rétorqua Damon._

_La rancœur contenue dans sa voix coupa le souffle d'Eléna et la jeune fille cherchait quoi répondre lorsque Damon la fixa._

_« Mange ta soupe Eléna. » Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix aux intonations suggestives, une voix contre laquelle elle ne se sentait pas la force de lutter._

_Eléna baissa les yeux sur son assiette et poussa un hurlement. La cuillère qu'elle portait à sa bouche était pleine d'un liquide rouge et épais._

_« Du sang précisa inutilement Damon. Après tout autant que tu t'habitues tout de suite au régime de la famille Salvatore, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

_Tétanisée par l'horreur, Eléna regarda Damon alors qu'il se penchait sur son assiette. Les yeux dans les siens, il plongea son doigt dans la soupe et le lécha._

_« Délicieux, du sang humain… Ne t'en fais pas, Stefan t'apprendra comment le cuisiner… »_

()()

Folle de terreur, Eléna se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait la chair de poule. Pendant d'atroces secondes le cauchemar lui parut presque réel puis elle réalisa qu'elle était dans son lit. Une boule dans la gorge, Eléna se recroquevilla dans ses couvertures. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait affronter cette situation mais une chose était sûre, dès demain, elle exigerait et obtiendrait une explication de Stefan. Et s'il était vraiment un vampire elle….

Eléna ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait. Mais une chose était sûre. La vérité ne pourrait pas être plus horrible que son cauchemar.


End file.
